goldiamond_universe_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Mod Biomes
The mod Biomes are varied, and there are many variations for mod, many only appear in a specific chapter of the mod trilogy: ' Goldiamond Universe 1, Journey for the crystal:' Dead swamp: An extremely versatile biome, with a very high percentage of finding only Creepers. This is the only biome where to find the Dead wood. . . . . . Magmadian plain: A biome composed of a forest of obsidian and boiling water because of its burning magma block. This is the only biome that allows the Magma cube spanwing in the Overworld . . . . . Spider hills: A biome composed of a forest of spiderwebs and spider nests, with a huge percentage of spawning spider caverns on the surface . . . . . Stonerdawn hills: A biome in which trees grow on themselves and are made of precious minerals. This is the only biome where the Crysalis wood can be found. . . . . . Orespawn hills: Very similar to the biome of Stonerdawn hills, the soil is made of stone and various precious minerals while the trees are made from the very rare Mossy Stone. . . . . . Piurplelite forest: As indicated by the Lore of the mod, this is the biome that represents the very first corruption of the Cretian in the history of the mod. This is the only biome where Nightdelion wood can be found. . . . . . Boodlast forest: As indicated by the Lore of the mod, this is the biome that represents the very first corruption of the Brimstone in the history of the mod. This is the only biome where Bloodlast wood can be found. . . . . . New Ocean aesthetics: Since this mod was created before the release of Minecraft 1.13, the mod has taken care to fill the entire ocean of the Overworld with colors. Findable corals are described in the Resources panel. . . . . . Dimensions Biomes: Some biomes are exclusive for particular dimensions, which can be reached through a portal. To see the Lore of the dimensions go to the Lore of the mod. This photo shows the mechanical,hell like and magmatic forests of the dimension of the "Intercaped Hells". . . . . . Here are shown the biomes of the "Dark Mountains" and the "Sea of nightmares" from the dimension "Ombrazuli". . . . . . . . . . . . Here are shown the two biomes of the giant red and yellow flowers of the dimension of "Minuscule". . . . . . Here the only biome of the "Living moon" dimension is shown, it is the "White mountains". . . . . . Here is shown the only biome that makes up the "Shortcut" dimension, that is the biome of the "Forbidden horizon". . . . . . Here in the picture is a photo of the dark forest of the original dimension of the Cretian, following the Lore of the mod, the Cretian was formed in the grave of the child with purple eyes due to the curse of the father, this dimension in fact represents his grave .